The purpose of this competitive continuation proposal is to conduct secondary analysis of data obtained in two projects funded under the RFA Research and Demonstration of Innovative Nursing Care Delivery Models (RFA No. 88-NR-01). This proposal represents an extension of the original aims for the two projects funded at the University of Arizona and the University of Rochester as the specific objectives of the RFA did not call for the combination of data. The combined research model for this project proposes that the degree of implementation of a professional practice model will have positive effects on intermediate staff outcomes (cohesion, satisfaction), nurse resources (turnover, stability, vacancies and activity), clinical outcomes (IV fluid errors, skin injury, falls, nursing documentation) and organizational outcomes (personnel costs, RN costs, RN agency costs, RN overtime costs). The specific aims of the project are both methodological and substantive. These aims are to examine: 1) the of instrumentation; 2) the effect of model implementation at the construct and concept levels; 3) to examine the change in research model variables prior to implementation of the practice model and at the end of implementation; 4) a combined research model; and 5) to examine the relative effectiveness of two differing professional practice models on research model variables. The two primary projects are the first to provide systematic empirical evidence of the effect of innovative practice models on various outcomes. Linking the data from project would enhance the generalizability of findings due to the geographical diversity at sites and by increasing the sample size of the focal interest of the nursing unit organizational level. The design of this research is secondary analysis with the unit of analysis as the nursing unit. Only comparable data across studies will be used in the analysis. Data has previously been collected at the primary sites.